Not-So-Cinderella, But Close Enough
by Heaven's Dusk
Summary: Everyone knows the Maple Hockey Master, notorious blogger, author, artist and photographer that no one really knows. One day, Gilbert Beilschmidt happens to come upon a phone that belongs to the mysterious "Maple Hockey Master" and tries to find clues on who the infamous boy is. Meanwhile, Matthew Williams is just an almost-invisible boy trying to find his phone.


Prologue

**The Maple Hockey Master – Hey Guys! Guess Who's Back!**

_Hey guys, it's me, the Maple Hockey Master! Yes, I am back after that long vacation in Quebec with my family. God, it was torture not being able to blog to you guys! I mean, I love Canada (I am Canadian and I still think it's the best motherfucking country on this planet, no matter what my idiotic brother believes) and all, but being away from you guys _sucks balls!_ Okay, maybe that's not the best metaphor…_

_So anyway, here's a rundown of what went on while in Quebec: We went around town shopping, my dad tried snail for the first time, my mom spoke French and was utterly horrified when she learned that Quebec had a different dialect (lucky me for having been raised there before my parents adopted my brother and I, so now I speak Quebecois, French, and English! My brother still only knows English), my brother decided to play a few pranks at a fancy restaurant, and we ended up getting kicked out of said restaurant! Honestly, you'd think my brother would know that it's not the best idea to throw snail at people or into their drinks._

_But enough about Quebec. I've been wondering about how my followers have been doing without me! It was probably torture. Am I right or am I right? As a way of making it up to you, here's a beautiful picture of a sunset while we were in Quebec!_

_***a picture of a sky with pink and purple dusting the landscape as the trees and birds are shadowed in front of the sky***_

_What do you guys think? I, personally, think it's amazing, but to each his own. Whatever. I also came up with a few plot ideas, so if you don't mind reading, here's my favorite!_

_**Quite frankly, Austin James was tired of everyone believing that people who liked to read were weak. Were normal people able to lift twenty books with one hand? Didn't think so. Now, he's about to leave his mark on the world. But how is he supposed to do that when the girl he couldn't care less about decides that she's hopelessly in love with him?**_

_Yeah, so it isn't very good, but whatever. I'm thinking of drawing a polar bear in Antarctica playing with a Native or something and posting it on "The Wall of Awesome" at my school, which was created by Gilbert "The Awesome King" Beilschmidt. But my fellow students at Hetalia High School For The Internationally Gifted probably figured that out by now, considering the word "Awesome" was in that and anyone who's anyone knows about Gilbert and his escapades, considering he's the most popular guy in school._

_But this blog isn't about him! This is about me! However, that's all I really have to say so this is goodbye! Until next time! Au revoir, my little maple leafs!_

* * *

Posted January 5, 2014, 21:13 PM Local Time

Comments: 11

Followers: 8k

* * *

**Little_Yaoi_Grrl: Wow! I happen to like that plot! It would be better if it the Austin kid ended up with another boy, but that's your story! Nice picture too!**

***In response to Little_Yaoi_Grrl* The_Maple_Hockey_Master: Why thank you. Actually, Austin with another boy does seem appealing. What's the harm in doing so?**

* * *

**The_Awesome_King: Hold up, let's focus on the fact that THIS KID GOES TO MY SCHOOL AND KNOWS WHO I AM FUCK YEAH!**

* * *

**Mother_Russia: Now it'll be easier for us to become one, da?**

* * *

**ImTheHero: Dude, nice going. You're stroking Gilbert's already massive ego.**

***In response to ImTheHero* The_Maple_Hockey_Master: Like you don't have an ego big enough to rival his, Al.**

****In response to The_Maple_Hockey_Master** ImTheHero: I AM SO MUCH BETTER THAN HIM.**

*****In response to ImTheHero*** The_Awesome_King: I think not, Alfred. I am and forever will be awesomer than YOU.**

******In response to ImTheHero**** Little_Yaoi_Grrl: Hold on, Alfred? The Maple Hockey Master called you Al… YOU KNOW WHO HE IS AND YOU HAVE NICKNAMES FOR EACH OTHER.**

*******In response to The_Maple_Hockey_Master and Little_Yaoi_Grrl***** ImTheHero: NICE GOING DUDE! NOW THEY'RE ON TO US!**

********In response to ImTheHero****** The_Maple_Hockey_Master: Grow up, Alfred, it's not like we're doing something forbidden or anything. The only reason you know is because you decided to break my door down while I was blogging and wrestled the computer from me.**

* * *

Hetalia High School For The Internationally Gifted was abuzz with the latest blog from The Maple Hockey Master and the news he had given away.

The Maple Hockey Master was a notorious blogger, author, artist, and photographer and, unless you had been living under a rock for the past three years, everyone knew who he was. However, no one really knew his _real_ identity or anything about him other than the fact he was Canadian, loved polar bears, was 17 years old, lived in San Fransisco, had a brother, loved pancakes and maple syrup, and played hockey.

Now, with the latest blog from The Maple Hockey master, it was revealed that he went to Hetalia High School and that popular quarterback for the football team, Alfred F. Jones, knew who he was. So of course, this led to Alfred being pestered constantly about the identity of The Maple Hockey Master, but Alfred wisely kept his mouth shut.

All in all, it was a pretty normal day for the students of Hetalia High. That is, until a certain albino found a certain cell phone lying innocently on the ground.


End file.
